


Fury in Vegas

by Loveforthestory



Series: More Love for Revolution [11]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: A Younger Monroe, Charloe in a bar and Connor tired of all those eyelocks, F/M, Set in season two in that episode in New Vegas, Sexual Content, a side effect from this piece is free time for Charlie and Bass, a warlord, the second piece for this prompt is about that free time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveforthestory/pseuds/Loveforthestory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something did happen in New Vegas when Bass, Charlie and Connor went on a roadtrip to New Vegas to find more men for their fight. But this time not between Charlie and Connor. Because when Connor is done with whatever is going on between Bass and Charlie in New Vegas, Connor decides to look for some company on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fury in Vegas

Duncan is standing behind her bar. CD’s that are not being used anymore with music never to be heard hidden on them, are dangling from small ropes and are reflecting the light from the candles inside her tent.She grabs a bottle when her eyes are on the younger Monroe in front of her.

He is standing in front of her with his hands in his pockets and a pleased with himself look that she likes to smack of fuck out of those deep eyes, depending on what happens next.

She had met him half an hour ago in a bar not far from her tent. Before she had walked into that particular bar she had watched Sebastian with the blonde girl walk away from the bar.

One look at his face and eyes had told her enough. The total lack of responding when she had suggested there might have been something between that girl and Sebastian too. There was probably too much there and she was going to stay far away from that.That girl was a handfull and although she had not told her, she had recognised a lot of herself in that girl standing next to Sebastian when he had walked his ass into _her_ tent. She is not going to deal with that mess, waiting to happen. Although one look at that girl with her gun in her hand aimed at her, tells her if anyone can handle Sebastian. It is her.  So she had decided to let the thing go. For now. Especially when one minute later, she had met the dark curled version of Bass at the bar inside. Stimulating her interest with that first ego filled line he had tried on her.

She had smiled at him, sharp and slowly. And had told him that if he was serious and willing to be the man he was claiming to be, he knew where he could find her.

Connor had found her. The top buttons of his shirt open, revealing some of his smooth tanned skin. Dark curls, dangerous eyes. She takes him in. He is taller than Sebastian. Strong chest, eager cocky ego. She lets her eyes roam over his body.

She grabs two glasses to accompany the bottle she put on the bar. She nods to one of her men in the corner, telling him to leave them alone.

Connor watches the woman in front of him. She is dangerous, strong. Hard. But with that smile around her mouth that had gone straight to his cock.

The reflection from the candles in the CS’s falling over her face and deep dark brown hair. He had been sick of his dad going for another round of whatever the hell was going on with Charlie. He had left them at another bar one hour ago. Done with their eyes locking over their drinks and his dad being all kinds of pathetic when it came to the blonde Matheson in front of him. Both of them and challenging the other and claiming there was nothing more than hate, banter and some more arguments. His dad liked to insult Charlie's tracking skills, she rolled her eyes at them. But Connor was neither stupid nor blinde. It was all twisted foreplay he was not willing to be part of.

He had walked through the paths between the tents in New Vegas. He had found a bar. Tried a line with Duncan. Who had smiled at him and had basically invited him in, if he wanted to. And he wanted to, he could already taste her.

He had walked passed her tent. Hers. Duncan Page. The very cock stirring warlord his dad had taken them to see  to get more men for this insane fight they were fighting right now. Duncan had made a deal with dear old dad. Telling him to come back the next day for their men and payment after they had found her in the back of Gould’s casino.

Connor  realizes she is not like the girls at home. She is harder and stronger and dangerous and she is creating too little space left in his damn pants. He has no idea why she had even let him stay after he had walked in. But then he watches how her eyes move over his cock and he might have an idea. His dark eyes fill with the satisfying look of looking at a woman who likes what she sees in front of him. Also knowing somehow that this woman could build up and rip his ego in the sack apart at the same time.

‘So, where is your dad, kid?’    Duncan starts as she puts her own glass to her lips and passes one to Connor. Making sure he does not miss her lips moving to the glass and her tongue licking some of the whiskey from the rim of the glass.

Connor lets the whiskey burn in his throat as he looks at the woman in front of him with a burn in his eyes that has nothing to do with the whiskey.

‘Probably out there doing his best not to fuck Charlie.’  He voice is somewhat darker, rougher and with a bitter sting when his voice is also warm and reaching her into her lower belly.

He feels her eyes, he feels the sting of the whiskey.

Duncan laughs with her eyes at him, her lips now on the rim of her glass again.  Connor follows her lips with his eyes. This time, Duncan is aware she is aware. Feeling the first wave of lust burn manifest inside of her like the booze in her glass.

‘So Sebastian _is_   plucking them awfully young these days.’  Duncan smiles with a brush of satisfaction for being right about that one. The way the girl had aimed her gun at him with woman to woman hate in her eyes had told her enough.

She drinks, she looks.   ‘Aren’t you suppose to be out there banging some whore? We have enough of them here in Vegas.’

Connor huffs something in a low rasp. His last fuck weeks ago. Back in Mexico when he did not sleep on the fucking ground as Miles and his dad dragged him all the way through Texas.

‘Like I have time to get laid.’   His eyes darken with frustration.

He misses his bed. He misses the more than willing girls who would love a night with him, courtesy of Senior Nunez himself.  He feels the weeks behind them. Running. Sleeping on the damn ground. Struggling with his dad. Having a dad. And now Vegas. His dad out there with Charlie, Connor having enough of the broody energy between them.

He finishes his glass and when he puts it on the bar in front of him with a loud bang when it reaches the wood, Duncan pours him another. Duncan just smiles at him. It is a slow predatory smile  with her dark eyes shamelessly on him.

She moves from the bar to Connor. Never taking his eyes from him.  Connor leans into the bar when she moves so close. He feels her smooth belly close to his cock. Her tits are almost brushing against the fabric of his shirt. She is smaller than him, but her strength and lust filled eyes fill the room like he wants to fill her all of sudden.

‘We could do something about that, Connor.’     Duncan moves her hand to his chest, and then lower to his hard flat stomach.

Connor looks at her eyes, distracted by the warlords hands dangerously close to where he is aching to feel them, and the fact she has called him by his name at the same time.

Duncan just waits, the bulge in his pants pressing at her thigh knows she has him right where she needs him. She also needs him between her thighs _. Cock, lips, mouth_. All of him.

And when Duncan Page wants something,  Duncan Page takes it. The moment her lips storm his, Connor moves his hands through her hair. Hungry lips search for her, as she smirks against his lips with his eagerness.  She moves him out of his shirt, drinking in smooth chest and hard muscles. Connor needs to see her tits, feel them, weigh them as he takes out Duncan’s shirt and opens her bra in less than two seconds with one hand.

‘Skills....I appreciate that...’  Duncan says in between fast breaths when Connor beams with lust and ego in his eyes for the way she talks to him.

He move her tits in his hands, palming the curves as he kisses her again. Wild, eager. Connor feels his cock stir again, aching in his pants. He kisses her but at the same time moves his hand to his belt.

Duncan lets him take control, just for now. Just to see what he can do with it. His hands roam all over her body. Fingers pressing into her hips, grabbing her ass. Cupping her breasts. Dark eyes watching her with a burn of desire.

Connor pushes Duncan close to his groin, needing her to feel his cock. When his cock is freed, the cool night air brushes his balls and head of his cock.  He moves Duncan around as he presses her against the bar. His hands open her pants and take what he wants to take. Her smooth curls above wetness and warmth when his fingers find her clit.  He can smell her as his cock twitches against her strong thigh.

One more hungry kiss in her neck as he tilts her hips and angles them so he can finally burry himself inside of her again and Duncan braces herself with her fingers against the wood of the bar.

With one deep long thrust Connor shows her what he can do to her as he fills her, second by second and inch by inch. Duncan has to brace herself as a deep longing moan escapes her mouth.

‘Hell....’     It is a curse laced with a low husky moan when it comes out of her mouth.

Connor feels her appreciation shoot straight to his balls as he starts to pick up the pace and feels her wet waiting pussy right around his cock. He cannot hold back deep lust filled grunts as he fucks her against her own bar.

Duncan feels Connor’s  strong wide hand on the skin between her shoulder blades. It is warm and strong and grounding her in between his wild violent thrusts. She tells him not to stop, she encourages him with more wetness spreading around his cock and between her thighs.

His ego growing with every pant he gets out of her, until she curses something and her thighs spasm and he feels he makes her come on his cock. Connor fucks her until he can’t and has to pull out to spill himself against the inside of her thigh.

'Not bad ...’  Duncan smiles at him when they are breathing slower again. Standing in between his thighs as she is surprised by the change in him now he came. His hands almost gently roaming over her neck and back. She reaches back to kiss him as Connor moves his hand over her belly, stroking her skin slowly.  She is nodding her head at her private quarters behind her bar.

Connor just came but he can feel hunger for more. He follows Duncan to her bed.

She moves slowly on her bed, Connor sitting in front of her, watching her. She has this wave of lazy need in her eyes again as she moves on her back, never not watching him.

And then, she starts to move herbhand to cup 9ne of her breasts. Connor watches her tongue, wetting her lips. Her wetness on her fingers. Duncan smiles at him while he is sitting across from her on her bed and she is playing her body right in front of him. And then over her belly.

Connor’s eyes follow Duncan’s hand. She moves it between her thighs and starts to touch herself when her eyes feast on him and his cock. He is realizing she is touching where his cock has been minutes ago. Connor has no choice but to take himself in his hand as he strokes himself on the rhythm of her fingers circling along her clit. He is fucking happy he came already, because this sight would have made him come in record time if he had not already fucked her minutes before.

Duncan feels his eyes and with a lazy smile, she lets go. Coming with her own hand between her thighs. Connor waits, watches and then explodes again. He moves Duncan in his arms, needing to feel all of what he has been watching for the past minutes close to where he can hold on to it. Duncan’s eyes light up. She pushes him back, right where she wants to. On his back, on top in _her_ bed. His cock waiting for her. She straddles him. Connor moans as her wet pussy grabs his cock and his hands grab her hips. She starts riding him.

Duncan feels how his cock stretches her again. She starts to ride him harder. And then, Connor catches her of guard. He moves his upper body so she is sitting in his lap and his chest touches her breast. His face so close to his now.  His large arms are around him.

She watches how Connor moves his curls against her neck and his hands are now on her shoulder blades.  Duncan has no choice but to feel the want to wrap her arms around Connor’s strong shoulders as she rides him and he thrusts deep inside of her. She gives in to one moment of something slower and vulnerable before she will be what she is again.

Connor looks at her.  Duncan moves her head. She licks a drop of sweat from his smooth chest.  Connor feels his cock swell under the touch of her lips as he feels the tight pressure of Duncan pulsating around his cock. He presses her closer, his fingers now around her ass and pulling her as close as he can on her lap.

When he finally comes, covered in sweat and her tits near his face, it is with her arms strongly around him and her hair falling over her shoulders when she presses him against her breasts. Duncan lets him, Connor gives in to her. Just for a moment.

After hours in her bed, Connor moves his legs over the bed. Ready to grab his shirt from the floor. To grab his pants. To go.

And then he feels Duncan’s fingers roaming over his back. A soft touch with the danger of her sharp fingernails digging into his skin. He looks at her, turning his head towards her to find her on her side with a hand under her head, leaning on one elbow. A lazy well fucked set of eyes, _because of him, he thinks,_ look at him.

Duncan watches him. Ego. Youth. Cocky. But also warmth. Willing. Needing. Searching for something they all searched for once. He just has not given up yet. She envies him. She moves over to his back, sitting naked behind him.

Connor feels his cock wake up again, when the night is deep outside her tent and sunrise not that far away anymore. He feels Duncan behind him. Her warm body, her warm skin. She presses her breasts into the well formed muscles of his back. She sighs when she makes contact with his strong wide shoulder blades. Connor looks up at her. Meeting her eyes. Her breasts soft against his skin, unlike her harsh strong stand in this life they are all trying to live. Duncan’s hand goes through his hair.  Connor looks at her, for just one moment and when they look at the other, one moment in time, it is not just about getting laid. For one moment Connor sees more from Duncan. More from who she is.

But then her lips turn into that sly lazy smile, her hand is trailing a path from his shoulder to his chest and on his way to his cock. She bites his earlobe. Connor moves a large hand into her hair while she is still sitting behind him.

A then, when they meet eyes and Duncan’s hand connect with the space between his thigh and balls he hears the smile in her voice.

‘Who told you, you could leave? 

* * *

 

**Author’s Note  I loved writing this new pairing in New vegas, both Duncan as Connor are both so very passioante to write.  Giving Bass and Charlie a lot of free time for themselves. Together this time.  The pomrpt for this piece comes from the Armada, # 292, 'Like I have time to get laid.'   The other piece for this prompt will be...Charloe. And you can see how they have been spending their time. Thanks for reading! Love from Love**


End file.
